


The Child Soldier

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child Soldier, Demigod Purpled - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Purpled Angst, purpled has powers - Freeform, sad purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Purpled was a powerful demigod, yet all he had ever wished for was to be normal. He was only eight, yet the battle he fought was just one of many. (...) Purpled knew that no one cared for him, and only cared for his powers."Purpled's backstory on my dreamSMP demigods fic series.
Series: Demigods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Child Soldier

Purpled was a powerful demigod, yet all he had ever wished for was to be normal. He was only eight, yet the battle he fought was just one of many. People screamed around him, and the enemy troops fell one by one, his eyes glowing purple as he felt every single person die to his powers, then he fell unconscious, right there on the field. His powers are too powerful for his body to handle.

His boss didn’t care, of course he didn’t. Purpled knew that no one cared for him, and only cared for his powers. They would send him out to do his job, and then he would be unconscious for however long it took for his body to compensate for the amount of energy he had just used. The record had been three weeks. 

He knew he should be happy. At least they took him with them, and he got food on the table and a roof over his head as long as he did what they wanted him to do. He worked for the food just like everyone else. It was only fair, that’s what everyone had told him for as long as he could remember. 

When he woke up again he would be lying on the ground in one of their tents as they waited for the next battle. No matter what time of day he was always supposed to tell one of his superiors that he was awake. He wasn’t sure why, but it wasn’t his job to know that either. His job was to kill the enemy. 

He was only a kid, and he knew that he didn’t understand anything yet, but he had seen the enemies face as they realized that the secret weapon who had been called out was a young child. Purpled could see the shock, anger and sadness in all their eyes. No one wished this upon a child, no one but his side. 

Purpled wished he was normal, wished he couldn’t take anyone’s life with a single thought, but he also knew that he wasn’t normal, and if he even tried to kill his own side, his boss, the king’s loyal servant who couldn’t die and could turn off his powers, would torture him until he couldn’t think. Purpled had tried, more than once.

So yes, he was a powerful demigod, but he was also a child who simply wanted to play hide and seek or climb trees like he had seen other kids do. He simply wanted to have fun. Purpled would exchange his powers to be normal any day, but that wasn’t the life he was living.

All he could do was listen to his boss, and pretend to feel alive.


End file.
